Defeated
by Estelle1
Summary: Surrounded. No escape, no retreat.


**Defeated  
**_By: Estelle_

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** None

**Genre:** Drama

**Warning:** None

**Archive:** Just drop me an e-mail and let me know where you're sticking it. :)

**Beta: **My heartfelt thanks to Anny, who beta'ed and polished this short piece of work.  
Thank you Anny for offering your help even though we've only just "met" :D

**Feedback: **Constructive criticisms are welcomed. Flames will be used to power the staff weapon  
which I will be using to blast open your front door. LOL!

**Standard Disclaimer:** Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II)  
Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright  
infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the  
author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

**Summary:** Surrounded. No escape, no retreat.

*~*~*~*~*

He was surrounded.

The enemies were all around him. There was no escape, no safe haven to retreat to.

Jack's heart tightened painfully in his chest. This was it. There would be no rescue, no  
talking his way out the situation, and no miracles. And it was all his fault. Why hadn't  
he listened to Carter? She had advised him not to make that move, but did he listen?  
Nooo... He had to do it his way, and now it was going to cost him. His team had trusted  
him and he had let them down. Jack let out an anguished cry and buried his face in his hands.

Sam watched her commanding officer sadly. It was too late for regrets now. She was  
upset that he had chosen to ignore her warnings, but she would never undermine his  
decision for she had vowed to stick by his side till the end. Reaching out her hand, Sam  
rested it tentatively on the colonel's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, a gesture  
to show that she did not blame him.

Jack head snapped up at the touch, his sorrowful eyes catching those of his 2IC. "I'm sorry, Sam... "  
He turned away from her, unable to face her any longer. "God... I'm so sorry..." His words  
were filled with emotion.

A deep growl directed his attention to his warrior brother. Teal'c stood stiffly beside him,  
a deep frown marring his usually stoic face.

"Ahh… Teal'c," Jack started to say, but was interrupted before he could continue.

"The enemy is skillful, O'Neill, but you fought well. You were brave to take on such an opponent.  
Your courage will be remembered." The Jaffa dipped his head slightly, which O'Neill returned in kind.

Finally, Jack turned his gaze upon Daniel.

"Daniel…" the colonel hesitated, not able to find the words he needed to express his emotions.

"Jack…"

The archeologist moved his hand and deposited a black object in front of his best friend.

And then he grinned.

"Checkmate!" he shouted triumphantly, letting out a loud whoop.

Jack glared at the young man who was practically bouncing in his chair in front of him.

"All right Daniel, name your poison."

"The Lord of the Rings Trilogy, special extended edition!" Daniel exclaimed excitedly as he jumped to  
his feet, pushing away from the table. "I'll bring the beer! See you bright and early tomorrow morning!"

And with that, he was gone.

"Oh! For crying out loud! That's almost 10 hours!" Jack dropped his head on the table with a loud  
thud, making Sam wince.

"Uhh… actually, Sir, it's almost 12 hours. Ten hours is the standard edition…" Sam corrected her CO  
and grimaced at the pained look on his face as he lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"Thank you for the information, Carter." The words were stern, but humor shone brightly behind his  
deep brown eyes. "If I have to sit through 10 hours, another extra 2 won't kill me."

Jack's grin broke the tension in the room and he stood, shoving his chair back. "Well, it's late and  
we better go get some sleep if we want to survive Daniel's torture tomorrow."

Turning off the lights, the three remaining members of SG-1 filed out of Jack's office but, before the  
door closed, a single question hung in the darkened room.

"Who is The Lord of the Rings?"

- END -


End file.
